nc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Napanee
The Federation of Napanee is a country located in the Western Region, bordering Eprana, Imraq, and Nasconya as well as Iagua to the south, and the Republic of Napanee to the north. The Federations capital is New Don Mills, Corodana and has been since the reunification of the country since the War of Aggression in 1038. Provinces The Federation is made of four provinces that govern themselves at the Provincial Level. Provinces include: Cities Government In the Federation, there are three different levels of government. The Municipal Level is the type of government in cities, townships and districts. Municipal Governments are responsible for things that have to with a city, town or community like roads, parks, libraries, police & fire, etc. The Provincial Level is the type of government that of course, deals with provincial issues such as education, health care, some natural resources, and road regulations and sometimes share those responsibilities with the Federal Government. The Federal Level of government generally deals with jobs and issues that affect an entire nation. In Federation, the Constitution Act, 977 highlights specifically the types of law each level of Government deals with. Geography Demographics Foreign Relations The Federation is currently on good terms with every country in the world and is a large contributor in the global market. The last bad relation, Iagua, is considered to have been repaired with the purchased of Akimbo. The Federation welcomes the United Nations and contributes as much as it can to operations sanctioned by the UN as well as the politics that form it. The Federation is also a member state of the Economic Cooperation Union and contributes heavily military wise and economic wise though their membership is heavily criticized by the Left of the Federation, as well as the current federal government itself as the they joined because of an option to let the people of the country to vote. Economy The Federation's rise began with the building of a massive economy. Due to the destructive conflict in the War of Napanese Aggression triggering a massive energy crisis. After reuniting in 1040, the great oil producing province of Akimbo continued drilling for resources like oil and natural gas and put out a surplus of natural resources into the global market which significantly helped the economy of the Federation. Corodana contributed to the growth from their proficient agricultural capabilities while Morway became a large supplier for mineral resources. By 1045, the Federation is expected to stand on the stage as an equal economic, political, and military power as countries like Nasconya, Iagua and Aki. With its own massive oil, mineral, and agricultural resources. The Federation was lucky to be able to purchase back Akimbo after the United Nations ruled that the country be split after the war of aggression as the resources located their are a significant help to the Federation. The Federation developed large financial, trade, manufacturing and corporate institutions to remain competitive against other powers on the world stage and. Vast new infrastructure projects are expected to begin that are expected to revolutionize the country and possibly even the continent. By 1055, the Federation is expected to have the world's largest economy. The Federation is blessed to have always had a significant technological prowess and skill. Additionally, after the reuniting, new population centers metaphorically sprung up from the ground over night, a great example of this being New Don Mills, commonly referred to as the 'Solar City' due to the excessive amount of solar panels that were funded by the federal and provincial governments as a new experiment with the goal of prolonging the availability of natural gas, oil and other natural resources such as uranium to power the country and to provide to the global market. Military Category:Countries